MarkJin Dish
by nataluigi
Summary: Another MarkJin sweet moments


**MARKJIN DISH**

"Wang Jackson, kau mengacaukannya lagi!"

Suara amukan Mark terdengar menggema di dapur sempit itu.

"Kau tidak bisa meletakkannya seperti ini, _hyung_!" Jackson membela diri.

Mark berdecak kesal dan berusaha sebisa mungkin menggeser Jackson.

Dua pria itu sedang berkutat di dapur, tadinya hendak membuat kimbab. Tapi mereka akhirnya bertengkar hanya karena posisi sayuran, telur, dan daging.

"Manghaesseo~" Mark kembali bercuit.

"Aniiyo, _hyung_." Jackson, pria hyper itu terus saja merapikan isi kimbab Mark.

"Yaa, berhenti mengacaukannya!" Kali ini Mark benar-benar marah hingga Jackson pun akhirnya terdiam. Dengan kedua tangan terangkat, Wang Puppy membeku seketika.

"Minggir!" Mark mendorong Jackson menjauh. Kimbab yang tadinya sudah siap untuk digulung itu memang terlihat berantakan setelah mendapat sentuhan dari Jackson. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Mark murka.

"Kenapa kau marah sekali sih, _hyung_?Aku kan hanya ingin membantu. Kimbab secantik apapun pada akhirnya juga tetap akan masuk ke dalam perut."

Yang dikatakan Jackson ada benarnya. Tapi Mark tidak peduli. Dia tetap menata rapi isian kimbab, lalu mulai menggulung secara perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian.

Jackson yang menyaksikannya pun terlihat tak sabar.

Hingga akhirnya Mark berhasil membuat satu gulungan kimbab yang terbilang cukup rapi. Kemudian kimbab itu dipotong dan dicicipi.

Jackson yang menunggu momen tersebut pun menghabiskan dengan cepat tiga potong kimbab.

"Jackson, neo jinja~!" Mark harus segera mengancam dengan tinjunya agar Jackson mau berhenti dan tidak memakan habis kimbab buatannya.

"Memangnya untuk siapa kau membuat ini, _hyung_?" Jackson iseng bertanya.

"Jinyoung," jawab Mark singkat sambil menyiapkan kimbab kedua.

"Aaaaah~" Kini Jackson paham arti dari segala sikap protektif Mark sedari tadi. Ternyata nama Jinyoung ada di balik semua ini. Pantas saja _hyung_ nya itu begitu berambisi.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, _hyung_. Selamat berjuang!" Jackson menyemangati Mark sebelum pergi meninggalkan dapur.

Satu jam lamanya Mark bekerja di dapur. Hasilnya, sudah ada satu kotak lunch box berisi kimbab khusus untuk Jinyoung yang pada hari itu sedang menjalani syuting drama.

Mark hanya ingin memberikan perhatian kepada _bae_ nya itu. Salah satunya dengan membuatkan makanan. Tapi berhubung Mark tidak pandai-pandai amat dalam memasak, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuat yang sederhana saja, yaitu kimbab. Awalnya Mark ingin menjalankan aksinya tanpa diketahui oleh siapa pun. Tapi Jackson tak sengaja menemukannya di dapur dan sempat mengacaukan misi rahasianya.

Pukul tujuh malam, member lain berkumpul di dorm (tanpa Jinyoung). Youngjae yang lebih dulu menyadari eksistensi kimbab Mark di meja makan mereka. Sepiring kimbab itu memang sengaja diberikan untuk member lainnya.

Tanpa dikomando, mereka yang kelaparan pun mencicipi satu per satu.

"Hmm~ massita~!" Youngjae yang pertama kali memuji.

"Ya, betul." Bamban dan Yugyeom juga menyetujui.

Sedangkan JB hanya diam,namun sudah menghabiskan sekitar tiga kimbab.

Jackson yang telat bergabung pun memperhatikan kegiatan kuliner member lain.

"Yaa Jackson, cobalah ini." Youngjae mengajak Jackson untuk bergabung. "Enak sekali." Jarinya menunjuk ke kimbab Mark.

"Aku sudah memakannya." Walaupun begitu, Jackson juga mencomot sepotong kimbab.

"Oh ya?" Youngjae terdengar tak percaya.

"Siapa yang membuatnya?" tanya JB.

"Mark _hyung_ ," jawab Jackson disela-sela kunyahannya.

Hal tersebut rupanya cukup mengejutkan member lain.

"Wuaaah daebak~!" ucap Yugyeom takjub.

"Jinjayo?" JB masih terdengar tak percaya.

"Jinjayo! Aku lihat sendiri dia membuatnya."

Jawaban Jackson membuat Youngjae dan JB bertukar pandang. Saling takjub.

"Aku tidak tahu jika Mark bisa membuat kimbab seenak ini." Youngjae kembali bercuap.

"Betul," sahut Bambam sependapat.

Kimbab yang tadinya sepiring penuh, kini hanya tersisa empat potong. Hal tersebut membuat Youngjae tertawa. " _Aigoo_ , bagaimana ini? Hanya sisa segini. Mark dan Jinyoung belum memakannya."

"Tenang saja…" Jackson menjawab santai. "Mark _hyung_ sudah tidak akan memakannya lagi. Dan milik Jinyoung sudah disendirikan di lunch box itu." Jarinya tertuju ke lemari.

"Oh, syukurlah." Youngjae lega mendengarnya. Sedangkan member lain sudah mulai meninggalkan meja makan dan melengos ke kamar masing-masing.

Dua jam kemudian, Mark menunggu kepulangan Jinyoung. Tapi pria itu tak kunjung memunculkan batang hidungnya.

Youngjae menggendong Coco dan menemani Mark. Kedua orang tua asuh itu bermain bersama si puppy imut berbulu putih. Menjelang pukul sepuluh, Youngjae mengantuk dan meninggalkan Mark bersama Coco untuk tidur duluan. Mark masih setia menunggu Jinyoung.

Pukul setengah sebelas, giliran Jackson yang menemukan Mark masih terjaga di sofa.

"Belum tidur, _hyung_?"

Mark hanya menggeleng.

"Tidurlah. Matamu sudah tertutup setengah."

Mark memang sudah mengantuk, dan berkat saran Jackson, dia akhirnya membawa Coco ke kamar Jinyoung dan berbaring di atas ranjangnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Mark untuk tertidur. Coco yang ikut terlelap tak luput dari pelukannya.

Hingga pukul setengah satu malam, akhirnya Jinyoung tiba di dorm yang sepi dan gelap. Dia menyalakan lampu ruang tengah dan bergerak perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak menggangu member lain yang sudah tertidur.

Kakinya segera melangkah ke kamar dan begitu membuka pintu, dirinya langsung dihadapkan pada sosok Mark yang tertidur di ranjangnya sambil memeluk Coco.

Jinyoung tersenyum di balik maskernya dan berusaha mencari staf yang masih terjaga. Seorang _nuna_ menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana ceritanya Mark _hyung_ bisa tidur di kamarku?" tanyanya masih dengan senyum bahagia.

Lalu staf _Nuna_ tersebut menceritakan kalau sejak jam sembilan tadi Mark menunggunya pulang dan akhirnya memilih untuk menunggu di kamar Jinyoung hingga tertidur.

"Jinja?" Mata Jinyoung melebar ketika mendengarnya.

"Ah, Mark juga membuatkanmu kimbab!" Staf _Nuna_ itu hampir saja kelupaan.

"Mwo? Kimbab?" Jinyoung kembali dikejutkan dengan kenyataan yang ada.

Staf _Nuna_ itu mengangguk dan mengarahkan Jinyoung ke lemari tempat lunch box spesial dari Mark tersimpan.

Jinyoung menerimanya dengan wajah tak percaya. "Mark _hyung_ membuatkan ini untukku?"

Staf _Nuna_ itu mengiyakan. "Kau tahu tidak? Mark susah payah membuat kimbab ini agar terlihat cantik dan rapi."

Ucapan Staf _Nuna_ membuat Jinyoung segera membuka tutup lunch box tersebut dan seketika senyumnya mengembang. Hal itu benar-benar terbukti.

"Mmm~ Kelihatannya enak," gumam Jinyoung sambil mengamati kimbab-kimbab buatan Mark yang cantik nan menggiurkan. "Aku ingin memakannya."

"Panaskan dulu di microwave."

"Oh, iya." Jinyoung segera menuruti apa kata Staf _Nuna_ itu dan terus menunggu di depan Microwave hingga waktu yang telah ditentukan.

Ting!

Lunch box berisi kimbab spesial sudah siap untuk segera menyumpit sepotong kimbab dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Umm~ massinde!"

"Benar kan? Enak kan?"

Jinyoung mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Staf _Nuna_ sendiri sudah puas mencicipi saat diberi sepiring khusus oleh Mark.

Walaupun saat itu sudah tengah malam, tapi Jinyoung tidak peduli dan terus memasukkan kimbab tersebut ke perutnya yang memang masih kosong.

"Ough~ kimbab ini benar-benar lezat!" Dan tak henti-hentinya memuji kehebatan _bae_ nya dalam membuat kimbab.

Tanpa sadar, kini hanya tersisa dua potong kimbab di lunch box Jinyoung. Hal tersebut membuat Staf _Nuna_ tertawa.

"Aaah~ aku kekenyangan!" Jinyoung menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang mulai kencang. "Tapi aku harus menghabiskannya. Tidak boleh disisakan."

Pengakuan Jinyoung sempat membuat Staf _Nuna_ terharu. Besok pagi dia akan menyampaikan kabar bahagia ini kepada Mark.

Jinyoung benar-benar menghabiskan isi lunch box nya dan kini bergerak menuju kamar. Senyumnya kembali muncul begitu melihat Mark tertidur pulas di ranjangnya.

Sudah pukul satu. Dia tidak mungkin membangunkan Mark. Jadi Jinyoung memutuskan untuk membenahi diri sejenak di kamar mandi, mengganti pakaian, lalu naik ke atas ranjang.

Dipeluknya tubuh Mark dari belakang. Hal tersebut rupanya membuat Mark merubah posisi tidurnya, namun dengan kedua mata yang masih terpejam.

Perlahan, Jinyoung juga menggeser Coco agar lepas dari genggaman Mark. Untuk saat ini, Mark hanya milik Jinyoung seorang. Dia tidak ingin berbagi.

Jinyoung mengarahkan tubuh Mark menghadapnya dan meletakkan lengan kurus Mark di pinggangnya.

"Unyongggie~?" Terdengar erangan pelan dari bibir Mark.

"Ne~ Na ya~" gumam Jinyoung di telinga Mark penuh rasa sayang.

Mark kemudian mengecap-ngecap bibirnya, seolah sedang bermimpi melahap sepotong kimbab bersama Jinyoung. Sangat menggemaskan!

"Aigoo~ naega saranghaneun saram~!" Jinyoung menepuk-nepuk pantat Mark dengan gemas. Senyumnya seolah menunjukkan kalau dia lah pria paling bahagia di dunia ini. " _Hyung_ pasti sudah bekerja keras hari ini. Saranghaeyo, Mark _hyung_ " Jinyoung mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sebuah kecupan hangat di bibir Mark, lalu mendekap erat tubuh _bae_ nya itu hingga terlelap.

~THE END~

Sweet lagi? Iya.

Hati-hati kena diabet ya readers. Wkwkwkwk.

Author emang doyan cerita yg sweet2 gini sih kkk~

Semoga ga bikin bosen yaaa~

Dan juga FF ini terinspirasi (lagi) dari video pengakuan Jinyoung yang bilang kalau dia pernah liat Mark tidur sambil meluk Coco di ranjangnya. Kalau ada yang pernah nonton, coba deh liat ketawa bahagianya Mark hahaha. Duh sering ga bisa nolak klo udah dapet ide bikin cerita sweet buat MarkJin!

Masih butuh review? Masih.

Yg butuh NC, tunggu FF selanjutnya ya! *spoiler*


End file.
